A transcompiling environment provides the ability to write software code once in a source (or master) language and reuse the code on multiple different target software platforms. A perfect adaption to the native platform is crucial, especially for graphical user interfaces, the acceptance of which depends on a smooth integration of the standard look and feel of the platform.
To build full end-to-end applications with a graphical user interface (GUI), a library is needed to support native GUIs on different platforms. There are a number of portable GUI libraries currently available, such as Standard Widget Toolkit (SWT), SWING and QT. However, none of these libraries work in a transcompilable environment with different target languages. Presently, no good solution exists for most known environments, and hence quality problems are common.